


Sharing a Bed

by ApatheticEight



Category: Teenage Fairytale Dropouts | Awesome Magical Tales (Cartoon)
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, It was going to be a drabble but it's about three times too long oops, M/M, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:55:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28295640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApatheticEight/pseuds/ApatheticEight
Summary: Chuck and Earl share a bed.Just something for the fandom to snack on while I finish other projects.
Relationships: Chuck Charming / Evil Earl Coldface
Comments: 1





	Sharing a Bed

Chuck had almost dozed off when Earl slipped into bed. Chuck could tell that he was trying to be undisruptive, but it was impossible to clamber onto the single-sized mattress without causing a little bit of a disturbance. Even if Earl was graceful as a swan. 

He’d just gotten out of the shower. His hair was down and he smelled like sea salt. Chuck had been amazed by how long Earl’s hair was when he’d first seen it out of the usual gravity-defying pompadour he wore to school. Chuck would not be surprised if the Coldfaces were singlehandedly supporting the entire hair gel business.

Chuck kept his breathing slow and rhythmic. He didn’t want Earl to know that he’d woken up. For some reason—though it was entirely silly—the chance to witness Earl in all his natural glory, without any pretenses, was exciting. Although, truthfully, Chuck probably already had the privilege of seeing Earl at his most genuine.

Apparently, the only thing that "genuine, no-pretenses" Earl wanted to do was lay beside him, comfortably cool against the warm summer breeze drifting in through the open balcony window. He hadn’t bothered to dress. Chuck stayed still, relaxing into Earl’s touch as he settled into place. They weren’t a perfect fit for spooning—maybe if Earl was a little taller--but Chuck wouldn’t have him any other way. 

Earl planted a gentle kiss at the occipital of Chuck’s neck, just behind the ear, and tucked his chin into the nape of Chuck’s shoulder. “I know’th thou art awake.”

Chuck bit his tongue to keep from laughing. “No, I’m not.”

“Thou art smiling.” 

He pursed his lips, tensing all of his muscles to pull the nastiest scowl he could manage. “I’m not smiling.”

Earl buried his face in Chuck’s shoulder to stifle his giggling. Chuck let himself grin at that. He would never, ever stop loving the sound of Earl’s laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> This is for my pal JelloFangy. We're doing our damnedest to revive this fandom with the power of fanfiction. 
> 
> If you like the show and can't seem to find other fans, you can, in fact, find like 4 of us on Tumblr


End file.
